runescapelorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Godless
of the Godless}} The Godless is an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. While the faction's philosophy is similar to the wishes of the god of balance, Guthix, the faction is not inherently Guthixian - although some prominent members are former Guthixians. The name was an idea of co-founder Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Antitheists". Holstein, the emissary for this faction, can be found in Port Sarim. History Founding of the Faction After the news of the death of Guthix spread around the world, a druid known as Biehn was shocked to learn of the truth of Guthix's belief. Seeing how he misjudged the god, and found no reason to stay within Taverley, he left on a journey. Kara-Meir contacted Biehn after having received his letter. The two agreed to create a faction to continue Guthix's belief of a world belonging to no god. While Biehn was getting other mortals to join their cause, Kara-Meir managed to find Ux, a demon, to join the organisation. Biehn struggled with finding a name for the faction and wanted to call it "The Antitheists." Kara-Meir mocked his initial suggestion and proposed the simple name "The Godless." As the faction grew and received more supporters, a portal appeared north of Lumbridge. Kara-Meir and Ux went to Lumbridge to examine the reason for Ux's headache. Battle of Lumbridge As Zamorak and Saradomin began to fight, the Godless had sent Kara-Meir with a few members to watch over the battle. They did not take direct action in the conflict, but had members positioned as spies in both gods' camps. Should the battle have escalated and been taken outside of the crater, they would have stepped in. After the battle was over, the Godless had hid away from sight. The Bird and The Beast As Armadyl and Bandos built their tower and started their battle, the Godless took a more direct approach to the battle. Members of the Godless would ambush caravans belonging to the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold on the region. At times, they would offer a temporary truce to the combatants, or offer to ambush the other side more. They also had spies within the two warring faction, intent on sabotaging the Golems. After Bandos' defeat, the Godless returned to their everyday life. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza The Godless participated in the party contest between Brassica Prime and Marimbo. This time they entered directly as a third competing faction, recruiting more mortals in hopes of outscoring the other two sides. The Godless failed to do so, and came in third, close to beating Marimbo's score. Tuska Comes The Godless were among the factions that detected the approach of the worldeater, Tuska, to Gielinor. They joined forces with Zamorak, Armadyl, and Saradomin to stop this from happening. A barrier of Anima Mundi, similar to that of the Edicts of Guthix, protects Tuska from direct attack by the gods and Vorago, and so a Scopulus was sent as Vorago's representative, to gather adventurers to help weaken the barrier of Anima Mundi and allow Tuska to be attacked directly. Death of V After the news of the Fremmeniks' god was dead, the Godless had visited V's island not only to pay respect, but to also try and convert the Fremmeniks into their religion and faction, which they were rejected when offered. Death of Tuska Finally the long battle came into an end, the Godless succeeded in causing more damage towards Tuska allowing Vorago to give the killing blow. The Godless then set up a camp on Tuska to protect the portal from the gods, as well as Gielinor from the portal it self. The Scopulus, Kara-Meir and Garlandia can be found on Tuska's back. Known nondeity allies and members Members * Holstein - Emissary * Biehn - The founder and leader, a former druid of Taverley * Kara-Meir - An adventurer and co-founder * Ux - A Demon who has broken away from the Demon Pact and wants to break the pact that Zaros and Zamorak maintain over his fellow demons. * Garlandia - A Icyene former follower of Saradomin * Fossil - A leader of the Trolls. He joined the Godless after he dueled Bandos when the god claimed his tribe. * Godless Ambusher - Group of Godless members who attacked caravans during the second World Event * Member of the Godless - People of other races who offered a time limit truce to a faction during the second World Event. * Zanik - A Dorgeshuun adventurer Allies * Vorago - The living force of the Anima Mundi on Gielinor who allied with the Godless and represented them in order to defeat Tuska out of necessity, but does not actually support their cause. Trivia * Some members (like Kara-Meir and Ux) of the Godless faction are of the opinion that the gods should not be worshipped, regardless of their existence or power; this is a form of antireligion. However other members (such as Biehn and Garlandia) of the Godless seem to favour a more diplomatic and peaceful approach without much confrontation and opposition. References nl:The Godless Category:God Emissaries Godless Category:Godless